Episode 3250 (10th July 1991)
Plot Mike arrives home to the news that Jackie has found out about Alcazar Holdings and Alma. Sally agrees to return to the shop for three hours a night, four nights a week at £3 an hour as Audrey is desperate. Mike tells Jackie that owning the cafe is good business - they haven't lost any money and it was a good way for him to unload guilt. He swears that Alma didn't come running to him and he didn't intend for her to know. Jackie doesn't know what to believe. The residents avoid Percy as he searches for somewhere to live. Phil admits to Dean Lockwood that he's relying on a mate returning a favour to stay in business. Emily shows the Wallaces around No.3. Jackie calls on Alma and finds herself defending Mike when Alma tells her that she doesn't like having handouts from rats with guilty consciences. Jackie believes that she isn't seeing Mike and they wish each other luck. Emily is furious when Percy tampers with the plumbing, letting the Wallaces believe that the house is in bad repair. She accuses him of bloody-mindedness. Alma is surprised that she doesn't feel bitter towards Jackie. Phil asks Mike for £6,000, going down to £3,000 when Mike refuses him. Phil tells Mike he'll regret the decision when he leaves empty-handed. The Wallaces don't put in an offer on No.3. Mike fears the worst when he hears that Jackie has been to see Alma. Phil gets drunk in the Rovers. Vera wants to go on a holiday camp weekend to meet Lester Fontayne again. Jack refuses. Jackie forgives Mike. He promises he has no more secrets. Cast Regular cast *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Jackie Baldwin - Shirin Taylor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Phil Jennings - Tommy Boyle *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge Guest cast *Ruby Mottram - Ann Rye *Hazel Lightfoot - Caroline Holdaway *Dean Lockwood - Chris Hargreaves *Mr Wallace - Gary Lucas *Mrs Wallace - Greta Dunn (Uncredited) Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Friends of Weatherfield Hospital Charity Shop *Jim's Cafe *Jim's Cafe flat - Living room/kitchen *17 Elmgate Gardens - Living room, kitchen and garden *Ingram's Textiles - Offices Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Confrontations between Mike, Jackie and Alma give Jackie an insight into the man she loves. Is it a favourable one? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,000,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 21st March 2003 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted the last 19" from the Rovers scene in Part One where Jack Duckworth beats a hasty retreat to the cellar when Percy Sugden enters the establishment. Category:1991 episodes